Escaflowne: Shattered Destiny
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: Three years after Hitomi left Gaea, an eternal voice whispers in her dreams, summoning her back to Gaea. Once there, another adventure begins, with her as its focal point! Once more, she finds herself plagued by visions. Allen X Hitomi! M rated!
1. Atlantis: Dwelling Place of Two Races

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: Prologue.**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfil. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

* * *

_**Escaflowne – Shattered Destiny**_

_**Prologue: Atlantis - Dwelling Place of Two Races**_

_The legend of the City of Atlantis is an enduring one that has existed since humanity became curious about the distant past. The legends speak of the Draconians, the people of Atlantis and the powers they once awoke within their city. However, what was not chronicled was the knowledge of a second race that had once co-existed in mutual harmony with the Draconians. They were known as the Heliosians; gifted with longevity and the capability to wield sorcery. _

_They were also the Custodians of the Crystal of Eternity; a mystifying jewel connected to the Life Stream of Earth. The Crystal was split into respective Elemental Shards; each one under the governance of the strongest of the Heliosian Mages. One shard however, was passed down through the royal bloodline of the Heliosian Race; known as the White Blood. The Shard of Light and Wisdom was given to the royal female that showed a sign of the gift of Prophecy or as this gift was more commonly known: Second Sight. The current Bearer was the Princess Isis; the most powerful of the Shard Bearers._

_With her ascension as the ruling Princess of her race, she was struck with a dire vision; one that would prove to be a warning. She prophesied the destruction of Earth and the erasure of the Soul of the planet. The Draconians, envious of the long life span and powers ultilized by their Heliosian brethren were building an immense mechanism: one that would enable them to channel their mental energy for a myriad of uses. The Draconians altered their physical exterior through the use of diminutive fragments of drag energists in the form of pendants. Not satisfied with the potentiality granted to them by the Atlantis Machine; they took it upon themselves to control the very Destiny of Earth. _

_This was the one event that Isis had tried to warn the Draconians of. She exhorted them to halt their activities and disassemble the Atlantis Machine. She was ignored; as were the other Shard Bearers. Isis surrendered her birthright and vanished into the chilling twilight skies; leaving the Shard of Light and Wisdom in the guardianship of her sister Mercia. Isis left behind a promise; that the last of her line would return to Gaea and heal the damage caused by the activation and avaricious Will of the Draconians. The other Heliosians followed their Princess and left the city that was once their home. The experiments of the Draconians continued._

_Fate is a fickle thing and will not allow mortals to interrupt its inevitable march for long. The energy created by the Fate Alteration Engine cascaded out of the tenuous manipulation of the Draconians. The Heliosians had left behind an enchantment; one that would activate upon the occurrence of the Atlantis Machine breaking away from the control of its creators. An enormous shield encapsulated the entirety of the city and contained the wild energy wave within its confines. No trace of that malevolent élan escaped or filtered into the Life Stream._

_Using the finite remnants of their mental energy; the Draconians caused a shining world to be birthed in the heavens: Gaea. The Heliosians migrated to this pristine, new planet; to watch and wait for the fulfilment of the promise spoken by Isis. They secreted themselves away upon the fourth continent of Gaea, hiding until the day for their re-emergence came._

A few days after the mystifying departure of the Princess Isis; the Heliosians vacated the city of Atlantis forever; leaving the Draconians to an uncertain fate. The last to depart was Mercia; herself a Shard Bearer, gazed down upon the city that her been her home one last time. She knew she would not see her birthplace this way again. The next opportunity would come when the city was reduced to crumbling, decaying ruins. She left behind a page, pinned to an alabaster column by a dagger and a warning.

_With the disappearance of our Princess Isis, we too leave the city. The Fate Alteration Engine is a machine of madness and will lead to your damnation. The Draconians shall suffer an eternal Doom when the City of Atlantis disperses into dust and the fragile whims of Time. Destruction will result as a consequence of the activation of the Atlantis Machine. You; the Draconians are the harbingers of obliteration. We, the Heliosians, who have played no part in this impending tragedy, shall bear the burden of this colossal and grievous error. _

_**When the White Phoenix flies free; will the Doom of the Draconians be erased forever.**_

As the distant moon bathed the city and her still figure within its cold, ever watchful radiance; Mercia threw her cloak to the dark earth. Shining wings erupted from her back, lunar light playing amongst the feathers. Her powerful wings carried her into the murky star cast night as a pillar of white encompassed her form and she was lifted from the Earth.

* * *


	2. Musings of a Priestess

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: Act 1.**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfil. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007 .**_

* * *

_**Escaflowne – Shattered Destiny Musings of a Princess **_

_**Last journal entry of Isis, the White Princess:**_

_They have done it. Those stupid, idiotic, brainless bastards have built their wretched Atlantis Machine. All the swear words I know cannot express the utter loathing I feel for my Draconian brethren. Their actions in the coming days will damn them for eternity and beyond. Wherever they go, whatever paths they follow, damnation will never be far behind. A dark stain, seeping into their souls with malice, feared and despise wherever they go._

_My people will leave Atlantis forever; to a new place called Gaea. A shining planet, thronging with beauty, magic and light, will be born from the will of all. My people shall go and disappear into the untamed depths, hiding, biding their time. Three rotations after the White Dragon flies, will the time for hiding be over. The last of the White Blood will alight upon the world of Gaea. The birthright will be claimed and doom dispelled. As for me, I leave Atlantis with nothing but precious, fleeting memory. I must become non-descript, invisible. This is the fate I accepted so long ago. I won't shirk my responsibility. I leave this: a fragment of a long forgotten myth. I feel it is relevant, in some way._

_'**When the White Phoenix flies free to guard Gaea,**_

**_Will the doom of the Draconians be washed away.'_**

_However there is one last thing I must do, for the one who will come after me._

The young woman let the writing implement fall. It hit the marble table with a faint thud before coming to a slow halt. Piercing green eyes, gazing out of a delicate face, perused the words freshly written upon the pristine page. A rapid, loud knocking filled the chamber.

'I'm coming!' The speaker masked irritation in her voice by overlaying it with a lovely tonal lilt.

Long and brown tresses flared around her body as she ran to open the door. On the other side was another woman, carrying an ornate metal casket. She was breathing heavily after recent exertion.

'I have it Isis!' The second woman said. 'It wasn't easy, but I managed to find it in the Palace Vaults!'

The first woman smiled with deep satisfaction. She swept crystalline green orbs over the near silent corridor, before pulling the other person into the room. Small hands locked the door tightly. The other lady regarded her companion with deep blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Long wisps of dark blonde hair stirred about her face, plucked awry by a chill twilight zephyr.

'Thank you Mercia.' Isis replied quietly. 'I have no choice. The Atlantean Council have driven me to this.'

'Are you sure this is the right path?' Mercia questioned, sounding anxious. 'Once you relinquish you powers: there is no return for you.'

'I know.' Isis whispered.

Isis snatched the precious box from Mercia and placed it on the marble table. She flipped the lid, revealing crimson velvet interior. Rifling through the drawers, Isis located a thick, parchment bound book and dropped it into the coffer. Closing her brilliant green crystals tightly, she removed a necklace comprised of white gold: a glimmering spherical crystal contained within slender golden claws.

As it lost contact with her skin, the mystical gem lost its ethereal glow. This too, was placed into the receptacle. Isis slammed the top down. Using a small knife, she slashed her palm open and held it over the top of the miniscule chest. Ruby drops twisted, falling onto a large crystal. A bright flash of light burst from the stone.

'It is done.' Isis said. Her words held a sense of finality. 'Please tell the next Bearer about me.'

'I will Sister!' Mercia whispered. A tear traced it way down her face. 'She will know everything!'

The two embraced fiercely. Their tears mingling in mutual love, respect and sorrow, Isis ran to the open window. She summoned her wings, a languid expanse of white and gold erupting from her back. She flew into the cold, black twilight sky.

* * *

_**Last journal entry of Mercia: Priestess of the White:**_

_It has been accomplished. My dearest sister has left, leaving a faint vestige of hope in her absence. I too have a measure of the White Blood flowing within me, but not enough to be capable of being the next Bearer. I can feel the ground trembling, a precursor to destruction. Atlantis is on the brink. We, the people of the White Phoenix will shoulder the burden of their colossal error. It has been decided amongst all of us, after weeks of debate; that we have to vacate our shining city and flee to Gaea._

_The one good act that has occurred as a result of the Fate Alteration Engine; was the birth of a new planet within the celestial skies. The Energy Wave emanated by the Fate Alteration Engine has been confined to the City of Atlantis; which shall result in its eventual destruction. It was the only way. The damage cannot be allowed to surge through the Life Stream of Earth. The Crystal of Eternity has been split asunder with the departure of Isis and a few of the other Shard Bearers. I and the others remain; to wait and watch; biding our time upon the 4th continent of Gaea; seeking the descendant of Isis. It may take centuries; but we are gifted with longevity and patience._

* * *


	3. Visions of White

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 2 of??**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfil. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007 **_

* * *

_**Escaflowne – Shattered Destiny **_

_**Chapter 2 – Visions of White**_

'_No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.'_

_**Eleanor Roosevelt**_

Slender, elegant fingers inserted a bookmark, indicating a page that had just been read, imprinted upon the fallible sense of memory. The book was quietly closed and placed inside a large blue and white sports bag. The owner grasped the long braided handle and threw it over her shoulder. The clock on the wall chimed, its musical, melodic notes echoing within the vast library. The hour had changed; it was now three o'clock, the end of the college day.

A young woman, approximately 5 feet, six inches in height, left the book repository with rapid, brisk footsteps. Long brown hair danced around a slim, petite figure, stirred by a cool, dewy afternoon zephyr. Brilliant emerald orbs shining from a delicate, beautiful face regarded the stormy clouds swollen with rain. She was garbed in navy blue jeans, white Nike trainers and a blue Reebok sweatshirt. Thunder rumbled overhead, a warning heralding the imminent arrival of a late summer storm.

Lightning fractured the murky sky. Rain hissed as it fell, descending downwards, an iridescent waterfall covering everything in its liquid caress. A feeling of cold infiltrated the humid summer day, creating a sense of peace for any who would need such a sanctuary.

Hitomi sighed melancholy resting heavily upon her young spirit. Her mind wandered backwards through time. Recollections that had begun to fade surged forwards, renewed and ignited once again: arcing across her conscious thoughts.

_**Memory Sequence:**_

_Racing along her high school athletics track, free as the wind, the chilling breeze ruffling her short, cropped hair_

_The bright, pearl luminescence materializing within the twilight night sky, before dissipating into nothingness, revealing a mysterious boy clad in armour: an aura of arrogance and menace radiating from him like water, a sword clenched tightly in one black gloved fist._

_Her astounding ability to understand him, when her two friends could not._

_Amano, Yukari and herself, escaping in bleak terror as the strange youth initiated a solitary battle with a dragon, a creature birthed from the far reaches of myth and legend._

_The deceased monster, its inner self cruelly exposed, the juices of life being shed upon the Temple grounds; staining the earth with its bloody crimson vitality. Her first glimpse of a drag energist, grasped within triumphant hands._

_A glimmering pillar of pristine white energy; its brilliance eclipsing the glow of the pale moon, high in the velvet darkness of the night sky. The panicked cries of her two companions as the unearthly coruscation swept her away from their flailing digits as they reached for her._

_Van and herself conversing with each other under the midnight stars in the forest of Asturia, as Merle lay sleeping, warmed against the chill of twilight by the fire. His promise to return her to Allen or to her world, the Mystic Moon._

_The desecration of Fanelia as the Zaibach Empire forces, governed by Dilandau murdered innocents, gorging his lust for destruction in the scorching whispers of burning flame._

_Allen Schezar; Knight of Asturia, kissing her on that fateful afternoon. Van, straining against the chaos caused by the Fate Alteration Engine, plucking her from Dornkirk's treacherous grasp: their joyous emotions cascading throughout Gaea. _

_Bringing an end to the fierce, unwavering hostilities that engulfed the once peaceful globe, now swamped with human blood, echoing with hatred; the deepest, most damaging of human perceptions._

Footsteps sounded within her field of hearing, dimly registering upon her senses. 'Hitomi?' A vibrant female voice called a questioning note within the words.

That voice interrupted the torrent of remembrance clouding Hitomi's innermost thoughts; pushing her back to face the harsh reality of her present existence. Wetness tracked down her face, the tears mingling with the translucent liquid of the seasonal tempest. A second maiden appeared, running, seeking shelter, her dark hair stirred by nebulous wisps of the dying wind. A faint shimmer of amusement glinted from within the woodland depths of her eyes.

'Yukari.' Hitomi acknowledged, her lovely voice barely concealing the roiling emotional turbulence that moved within her restless core.

Hitomi hoped her childhood friend would not notice the dried remnants of her recent despondency. Perhaps Yukari would think it was a few stray drops of errant water.

Yukari moved closer, her brown eyes reflecting a sombre mood that her cheerful countenance did not. She lifted one hand, sliding it under Hitomi's chin, until their gazes locked. Yukari did not like what was hidden within the labyrinthine depths of her friend's emerald crystal pools. Dimensions of pain, bleak sorrow and shattering loneliness resided within a soul torn by experiences, leaving nothing behind . . . except . . . an aching void that yearned to be filled.

'Hitomi, you've been crying again, haven't you?' Yukari asked, concern colouring her voice. 'You've been like this since you returned from that weird place.'

Hitomi tore herself away from the other teenager. Closing her eyes, Hitomi sighed deeply. During the recent days, her mind had begun to plunge into deepest despair. Her thoughts now dwelled most of the time, upon one individual, in particular one person.

'I miss him, Yukari.' Hitomi whispered her voice barely audible. 'He was the most important thing that happened to me. I want to see him again.'

Hitomi cast a glance skywards, her gaze lingering on the distant moon, twinkling amongst the turbulent clouds moving in the far horizon, over the vast city of Tokyo. Gentle, compassionate hands came to rest on her shoulders.

'Then go to him Hitomi.' Yukari replied. Her brown eyes shone with emotion. 'I know you'll find a way to go back. I will miss you, my dearest friend. Be happy.'

A beatific smile crept onto Hitomi's face, illuminating her delicate features to radiant beauty. 'Thank you.' A heartfelt reply, containing gratitude, acknowledgement of the bond of friendship both of them shared.

Hitomi vacated the shelter of the college vestibule. Yukari knew with clarity, clear as crystal, that she would never see her friend walk beside her again in her lifetime. From now on, all she would have was precious memory, of their brief life together.

As Hitomi neared the family domicile, a pulse of apprehension coursed through her. A jolt of fright pierced her to the very core of her soul, rooting her feet to the water-slicked pavement. Telling her mother that she would be leaving, with no possibility of ever returning to Earth, would be one of the most difficult events she would face in all of he eighteen years of living.

_Was it all just a dream? No it wasn't. It was real._

Her body ached with old pains and scars from three years in the past. The clash of swords, the rallying cries of warriors sang in her mind. Hitomi pushed them away. The door to the family dwelling was directly in front of her. Her fingers clasped the door handle and twisted it, stepping inside.

'Mom?' Hitomi called, raising her voice to ensure she was heard.

No answer.

_Looks like I've got the house to myself. _The thought resounded in her psyche.

Hitomi entered the kitchen and dropped her college bag onto the floor. She rummaged through the drawers until she located a pad of paper. As her fingers touched a writing implement, the harrowing echoes of war assaulted her once more. A familiar, haunting sensation crept across her awareness and an ethereal vision engulfed her within its chilling embrace and she fell, the mists of providence parting.

_**Vision Sequence**_ : 

_Alabaster hands placing a beautiful necklace inside an intricate casket. Two women embracing fiercely, before one flew away to an uncertain future. The other, glimpsing her departure, sorrow glistening within her crystalline eyes._

_The forest surrounding Asturia, afire with a crimson blaze. A shining, pristine palace shimmering with magic, hidden within the untamed depths of Gaea. Piercing crystal melody emanating from a holy gem, it glow eclipsing the light of the distant, sleeping moon, healing everything it reached._

_Feathers, edged in gold, cascading around her. People dressed in white, descending upon the lands of Gaea, searching. . .seeking. . ._

_Something nebulous, spawned within her youthful ego, called to her, a compulsion that was impossible to ignore, and one that she must heed._

The vision dissipated. Hitomi breathing heavily dashed tears from her eyes. She wrote a letter to her mother and left it on the table.

_I don't give a damn if Van has my pendant. I'm going back, something dangerous is coming._

Leaving the house in a hurry, Hitomi ran through the streets until she reached the athletic track of her old school. The young girl sent a plea to the heavens, praying with all the strength she could garner. An answer came. A pillar of purest élan encircled her slight form and swept her away from everything she had ever known.

* * *

A woman, tall, statuesque, stood by a window, a robe swathed around her body. Long strands of blond hair moved, stirred by a late evening breeze. Her eyes were fixated upon a globe of blue, hanging in the sky next to the moon. A shaft of luminosity shattered the serenity of the night. Her eyes widened as she sensed a presence within that light.

'Lioth!' She called, her words interwoven with urgency.

A man ran in from the next room, an unspoken question contained in his grey eyes. 'Yes Lady Mercia?'

'One of the Bearers is arriving! Our period of isolation is now over. Tell the others. We leave immediately.' Mercia said, trying to calm herself.

'Do we know which one?' Lioth asked.

'I think I do.' Mercia answered. 'But any of the remaining soul shards could claim her for its own purpose. Come, we must go.'

The Wheel of Ages was turning, pushed by the querulous will of Fate. Events had been set in motion that would alter everything.

* * *


	4. Into the Light that Beckons

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 3 of??**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfil. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

* * *

_**Escaflowne – Shattered Destiny**_

_**Chapter 3 – Into the Light That Beckons**_

The cycle of time had shifted. It was early evening. The rain had passed leaving a sense of chill that lingered, cancelling out the heat of the warm summer day. Mrs Kanzacki was on her way home, after shopping for the evening meal. A slight flicker, glimpsed at the edges of her vision, caught her attention. From the direction of Hitomi's old school, a pillar of luminosity pierced the star cast, shadowy firmament. Mrs Kanzacki quickened her pace, running along the garden path. The door had been left ajar and the kitchen light cast its sparse rays into the gloomy dwelling.

Mrs Kanzacki approached the table, and placed the bags of groceries on the floor. Her foot struck a small, slender object and bent to retrieve it. Her fingers grasped a fountain pen. A dawning realization filtered through her mind. Her only daughter had gone, never to return. Her emerald gaze alighted upon a single, white envelope. One trembling hand removed the letter contained within and began to read.

_**Dear Mum,**_

_**I'm sorry, that I left, that we didn't have a chance to say goodbye. Ever since I returned from Gaea, that beautiful vibrant planet, I haven't been myself. I've been full of bleak despondency. There has been an empty void, deep inside me, yearning for something, someone. A certain person I met the first time I was there, a young man named Van Fanel.**_

_**I recently experienced something that I thought was gone forever. I had a vision, without using my tarot cards. When I was on Gaea, the foretelling that I went through caused others and me great pain, but at the end, we halted the battles and peace reigned. This revelation was completely disparate from any I had before.**_

_**An ancient danger, nebulous at the moment, is cascading throughout Gaea. Mysterious people that were once hidden within the untamed wilds are emerging, searching for something vitally important. An enormous power, once dormant, is now aware and stirring, a remnant of the Atlantis Destiny Wars. I have to go back. I'm being compelled to go. By the time you have read this letter, I will already be gone. I'm not sure if I can come back. I hope you can forgive me. I will always love you.**_

_**Your daughter**_

_**Hitomi.**_

One translucent, sparkling tear fell upon the page, marring the black ink. Strangled sobs sounded within the quiet expanse of the kitchen, a mother grieving over the loss of one of her precious children. The quiescent, distant moon cast its cold light earthwards. It did not penetrate the heaviness of emotion within Mrs Kanzacki's spirit or offer any solace.

* * *

_**Fanelia Castle – Rooftop :**_

Wispy, billowing clouds danced across the twilight sky as the inhabitants of the citadel and companion lands settled into the welcome oblivion of sleep. Except for one being, perched on top of Fanelia Castle. A most unusual humanoid with a partially feline countenance, sat there, mantled within the shadows, enjoying the chilling touch of the night breeze upon her skin.

Three years had wrought drastic alterations within Merle. Now eighteen, she had left behind the vagaries of her tragic childhood. She had matured into a confident young woman. She was now an advisor to King Van Fanel, forging stronger bonds between the Fanelian Throne and the dissimilar races of Beast Folk that dwelled the thronging forests and other places within the Fanelian Kingdom.

The force of the wind escalated. A vivid burst of lightning fractured the murky skies. A shining column perforated the darkened heavens. Merle leapt to her feet, filaments of damask hair twisting around her.

_There's only one person who can travel like that!_

Merle scampered back inside, through an open window. Even though the hour had grown quite late, Merle decided to tell Van Fanel that Hitomi, the seer from the Mystic Moon was on Gaea once more, after an absence of three rotations. She wondered if dire happenstance would follow.

* * *

_**Mystic Valley – Ruined City Of Atlantis:**_

'The girl from the Mystic Moon has arrived my lord.' A feminine voice spoke.

'The one with the Gift of Sight?' A masculine voice this time, deep in musing.

'I can feel her power.' The female voice again. 'She is very strong. She could be the Prime Bearer.'

'The Lineage of The White Blood has come to Gaea, the last, finite descendant of Princess Isis. The Heliosians are foolish if they think they can halt our plans.'

'Don't be too confident. More than one Bearer remains to be located.'

Ominous laughter drowned out what the other personality was going to say next.

* * *

The resplendent luminescence that cradled her slender figure, had initiated her return to Gaea, thinned and dispersed. Hitomi lifted her emerald, crystalline gaze skywards. The Earth, known also as the Mystic Moon, hung full and ripe within the star spangled firmament, companion to the Gaean lunar sphere. A cry of joy escaped Hitomi. She had safely come back. But her unmitigated, unwise exclamation had alerted something prowling within the twilight gloom to her immediate presence and location.

From within the trees, malevolent howls erupted from a multitude of bestial throats. The pale moonlight was reflected within dark eyes. A prickle of terror swept up her spine, as the enormity of her predicament struck her. Growls echoed around her as the hidden creatures scented her heightened fear. Hitomi pivoted sharply, preparing to run. One monster jumped, sinking fetid fangs into her arm. Hitomi screamed with pain and tried to knock the fiend away from her.

Her heartbeat resounded within her ears. The rest of the pack, sensing an easy meal was about to come their way, enclosed the stricken teenager, ready to strike. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek, her breathing slowed and a peculiar feeling welled up, from within the core of her spirit. The long incisors tore her flesh, driving ever deeper.

Crimson drops of vitality scattered upon the dirt, sending the group into a frenzied state. Hitomi screamed again, her terrified shriek waking the forest from slumber. Pristine wings erupted from her back, pinions edged in gold swirling within the air around her. Hitomi was propelled upwards, with every minute beat of her wings. Energy permeated her body, shining all the way through her skin. Hitmoi fell into the light beckoned within her soul.

Prismatic motes of brilliance materialized, tendrils of élan intertwined the creatures within a confining hold and crushed them, fragments of corpses and life's precious potentiality staining the ground. The feathered appendages vanished and Hitomi crashed to the ground unconscious.

Hoof beats and the laboured breathing of horses resounded within the murky glade. Men, with partially canine appearances separated from the shadows. One character in particular, carefully strode through the smoking remains and came close to the maiden. One clawed hand retrieved a white and gold feather.

'It's the young missy from before!' It was Ruhm, leader of the Wolf Men in the Fanelian region. 'Send someone to the castle and inform his majesty of what occurred here!'

Ruhm knelt down beside the barely conscious girl and shook her slightly. Blood stained his fingers.

'She's hurt!' Ruhm shouted. 'Send for a healer!'

Two men distanced themselves from the others and directed their mounts in the general direction of Fanelia Castle. Ruhm tore his cloak into strips and began to bind the wound. A fleeting look of concern was on his face.

_What has brought you back here to this place, I wonder? _The thought flitted into his curious mind as he tended to Hitomi's injury.

* * *


	5. It Begins with A Single Thought

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 4 of??**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfill. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

**_

* * *

_**_**Escaflowne – Shattered Destiny**_

_**Chapter 4: It Begins With a Single Thought**_

Brightness coalesced within the velvet darkness, materializing into a humanoid figure. A tall, ethereal woman strolled through the twilight, dispelling the gloom. Gentle curiosity shone from within grey eyes. Long, brown tresses shifted, stirred by a silent breeze. A golden torc, inset with a glimmering Crystal Soul Shard encircled her slender neck. Pristine, alabaster robes covered her body. White wings, edged in grey, descended from her back.

Lights flared, bringing clarity to the murky atmosphere, illuminating a cavernous chamber. Marble pillars receded into the distance, each one adorned with elegant script. Within the exact centre of the room, stood a large diamond orb. The woman was known as Delgardis: Bearer of the Spirit Shard and Custodian of the Halls of Knowledge.

She had been within this mystifying, antediluvian place since the inexplicable destruction of Atlantis and the voluntary exile of the Heliosians, a race to which she belonged, beings who could utilize the enchantments within their blood and the world.

However, an unexplained occurrence had interrupted her magical stasis. Delgardis cautiously approached the enormous gem and stared into the pearly depths.

_Has it finally happened? Is it time for the emergence of the Crystal of Eternity? _That thought resounded in her mind. _I have to know._

'Spirit of the Void, you who travel between Earth and Sky, show me what you see.'

Images formed within the crystalline core, flickering rapidly; a column of luminosity piercing the azure skies. People erupting from the wilds, infiltrating the cities of Gaea. A malevolent force, roused to action. An emerald eyed youthful girl, unknowingly touching the vibrant potentiality contained within her, golden feathers cascading around her. Then, without warning, the depictions vanished.

_That woman is a fledgling Bearer! If she perishes, all will be lost._

Delgardis summoned her powers, sending her energy and will to the gravely wounded teenager.

* * *

_**A Forest within the Lands of Fanelia :**_

'Where is that bloody healer?' Ruhm roared.

Hitomi shifted, a stifled gasp escaping her. Her woodland eyes were feverishly intense and glittering with pain. She raised one trembling arm, fingers outstretched, seeking something.

'Who are you?' Hitomi whispered softly. Her eyes drifted shut and her arm fell limply, coming to rest on the shadowed earth. Ruhm sensing a presence growled loudly. As Hitomi unwillingly embraced the oblivion of darkness, the voice called to her again.

_Your way back to the Mystic Moon is now shattered forever, little one. Gifted with the Sight, your fortitude resolves all. Regeneration or eradication is for you to determine. We will meet eventually, when the cycle of events demands it._

The voice faded. From faraway, hoof beats echoed within the dusky forest . . . . .

* * *


	6. Tragedy In Fanelia

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 5 of??**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfil. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

* * *

_**Escaflowne – Shattered Destiny**_

_**Chapter 5: Tragedy in Fanelia**_

A deep sigh of relief escaped Delgardis. The girl from the Mystic Moon would be safe, for now. Carefully, the Spirit Shard Bearer retracted the filaments of mental élan from the teenager, absorbing the magic back into her. She realized this young woman would possibly be the one to shape Gaea's future.

A bright flash erupted from the depths of the enormous crystal, dispersing the encroaching mists. Images began to form within the mysterious core of the jewel, along with a lingering sense of malevolence. Delgardis once again regarded what was displayed within the gemstone. The ancient Heliosian didn't like what she saw.

_A black crystal shard, suspended upon a chain of silvering links, hanging around a slender white neck. A flicker of a wing of black, light refracting upon the gleaming feathers. A voice from long ago, echoing through the ages, to be heard here._

_A knife, clasped within thin fingers, poised above a hand, ready to cut through skin. A box, that couldn't be opened by normal means._

_The taint left from the Fate Alteration Engine, still within the world of Gaea. A pair of labyrinthine, emerald eyes entered her vision, along with a sense of familiarity. Golden wings, a trace of light, sparked to life, then dissipated. _

_Another Crystal Shard, this one white in hue, erupting with mystical iridescence. A blaze of crimson, racing along the edge of a shining length of steel. An ebony Phoenix, flying through the skies, leaving destruction in its wake. _

Delgardis realized with deep certainty that the finite descendant of Princess Isis would be found quite soon, within the kingdom of Asturia. The sign of the Black Phoenix caused Delgardis grave concern. She knew Mercia had left the sanctuary of their hidden city: Lemuria, with a group of their people, traversing the wilds of Gaea, searching for the last offspring of their Princess.

She hoped that dire representation didn't mean what she thought it did. Delgardis had envisioned the Pillar of Light that brought the Mystic Moon girl to this planet, in her dreams.

_Lady Mercia must know of this occurrence! The Chaos Shard has broken free of its bonds or someone dissolved the bindings set upon it on purpose. The Dark Clan could be aware already and looking for the last descendant of the White Phoenix. She has to know of this! _This realization struck Delgardis.

A gleam of light raced along the faceted depths of the Spirit Shard she bore around her neck. When the power contained within it awoke on its own without being called upon, this caused the Custodian of the Halls of Knowledge severe concern.

A spark of rainbow sorcery formed within her fingers. Delgardis brought the globe close to her lips and imparted a message to it. She threw it and it vanished, seeking the individual the missive was intended for.

* * *

_**Forest within Fanelia:**_

The hoof beats sounded quite close. A brown horse shouldered aside the long, concealing branches. A tall form dressed in white robes, golden runes adorning the outermost edges of the fabric was seated atop it. Hands pulled back the hood, revealing a young man. A white circlet, inset with a small, green gem, signified he was a Healer. His brown eyes swept over the still figure of Hitomi, cradled within the arms of Ruhm.

He jumped down from the saddle, bringing a satchel with him. As he walked towards the unconscious girl, his booted feet struck an object hidden within the short grass. He bent down and picked it up. It was an alabaster feather with a trace of gold along the rim. He frowned slightly, and then knelt down beside Hitomi.

'I am called Beltren.' The healer spoke quietly. 'What harmed this young woman?'

'A night wolf.' Ruhm replied, his rough voice brimming with concern. 'A whole group attacked. By the time we got to her, the night wolf pack had been destroyed.'

Ruhm indicated the remnants of the animals that littered the gloomy clearing. Points of potentiality still glistered amongst the dying tissues. Beltran removed a knife from a hidden pocket and methodically cut the ruined clothing from Hitomi's torso. A nasty series of bite marks marred her rose pale skin. The healer fumbled in his satchel momentarily, then pulled out a bottle and cloth, plus a bandage.

Beltran cracked the seal, poured some of its contents onto the cloth and methodically cleaned the wound, removing any foreign matter that might have gotten inside. He placed his hands over the cut and concentrated. A faint, green radiance permeated his fingers and filtered into Hitomi's body.

The young girl whimpered slightly, stirring briefly, and then lapsing into slumber again.

When Beltran moved his hands away, the wounds were closed. Only a trace of scars marked where the fangs of the monsters had punctured her skin. The healer wrapped the bandage over the scars. His fingers traced a rune over the material, it shone briefly before disappearing. Beltren replaced his paraphernalia into his bag and climbed back into the saddle.

'Pass her to me.' Beltren ordered.

Ruhm stood carefully and surrendered Hitomi into the custody of the healer. Beltren covered the half naked girl with a portion of his robe.

'Where are you taking her?' Ruhm asked, twirling the feather between his fingers.

'Fanelia Castle.' Beltran replied quietly. 'His majesty, King Van, sent me here. She needs rest and I must get her to a warm room.'

Beltran turned his mount and disappeared within the depths of the velvet night. Ruhm, however, was left with only questions lingering within his weary mind. His amber gaze noted the mystifying feather, currently held within his claws.

_Something strange is going on. _That last thought sparked to life, before it was dismissed. Ruhm placed the feather in his pocket, to be pondered over later. He gathered the rest of his tribe and slipped away into the silence.

* * *

The shimmering orb of magic shifted through the chilling night, searching, seeking. Eventually, it halted, and then sped off until it encountered an encampment. It levitated in the still air for a second, moving of its own accord. One of the tent flaps moved and a woman emerged.

She closed the flap and stood upright swiftly, her azure eyes probing the darkness. The glowing speck stirred swiftly. The woman noticed it and moved to intercept it.

The magical energy settled into her waiting, eager fingers. A humanoid figure materialized. The woman gasped, as if she recognized the individual. Words echoed within her mind.

'_**Mercia, the foretelling crystal activated by itself without any prompting from me. Something was revealed to me. The Clan of the Dark Phoenix is moving through the towns and kingdoms of this planet. We both know what they are searching for. I believe the girl from the Mystic Moon might be the one the Shard of Light and Wisdom was intended for.**_

_**Also another of the Shard Bearers is close. But I cannot determine who it is. I must leave this matter in your capable hands. I cannot interfere further or the opposition will know the ancient knowledge has been preserved.'**_

The magical hologram dispersed. Mercia closed her azure crystals for a second. She pivoted on her heels and raced back into the tent. Within moments, other people burst from the tents, congregating in front of her tent. Mercia stepped back outside and began to speak. Her voice carried through the night air, reaching all.

'Delgardis has awoken from slumber and made contact with me.' Mercia said her voice uncertain. 'The Dark Clan is taking action and the Chaos Shard has broken free. I have been told the heir to the powers of Isis is located in Asturia. We have to hurry. Our enemy is aware of her existence. She is vulnerable until Isis' legacy is placed around her neck.'

A whispering murmur raced through the small crowd. A tall man, his long dark blonde hair, stirred by the twilight breeze, approached. 'All of you know what this signifies. The damage caused by the second Fate Engine can now be rectified. We leave tonight. Pack up your things and be ready.'

Mercia nodded her assent. 'Agreed, Lioth.'

The campsite became a haven of bustling activity. After thousands of years, hiding in the unknown lands of Gaea, the Heliosians, once again walked through the breadth of the world. Their presence turned the Wheel of Fate, perhaps signifying the end of an age or the spawning of a new era, only time would reveal the significance of their emergence, whether it would herald war or peace.

* * *

_**Castle of Fanelia – Healer's Wing**_

Sunlight filtered through the windows, bathing the room within a warm atmosphere. Serenity pervaded this place, aiding in the healing of those who rested here. Healers, garbed in their customary white and gold, moved amongst the beds, tending to those who required their help.

However, one occupant remained silent, deep in slumber. Hitomi had been brought to this place during the late hours of the night. Beltran had stayed by her side, forcing curative energies into her motionless figure. The poison of the night wolves had penetrated her entire system. He had used his innate healing gift to purge it from her body.

He toyed with the pristine feather he had found last night. He knew there was something special about this girl. She shifted in her sleep and the healer felt an aptitude awaken inside her spirit. He recognized the energy trace as that of the Gift of Sight. She was experiencing a vision.

_Unaware of her current location, Hitomi dreamed. A city, steeped in eternal enchantments and swathed within mist, entered her ethereal mind's eye. People were flying amongst the buildings, their wings edged in various colours. At first, she thought they were Draconian, but something told her they were a distinctively separate race. This place seemed familiar to her, as if she had been here before. _

_A word crept into her somnolent thoughts: Atlantis. _

_Darkness invaded the city, enveloping everything in a shroud of black. Within the zenith of twilight, a young woman fled through the skies, white and gold wings extended to the limits, catching the slightest nuances of the winds, to assist in her escape. Sorrow seemed to permeate her entire being, as if she had undertaken a course of action that could not be undone, but was necessary_

_An image of the Draconians flashed by, pendants similar to the one she had once possessed raised to the sky, channeling the combined will of the people. A shining sphere, brimming with life and sorcery was birthed, a new world, to orbit the star cast firmament. The ruins of Atlantis were teleported to the new planet, a warning left behind, exhorting others not to repeat their mistakes._

_The energy wave from the explosion of the Atlantis Machine had not faded. It was still there, rippling throughout the Atlanteans creation. And there were people who would make use of that. Unless it was erased in some way, Gaea would be undone and the errors of the Draconians would be tragically repeated._

_A pair of hands she knew so well appeared. A sense of dread entered her slumbering ego. A golden ring and a young woman standing behind a man she had come to know three years ago._

Hitomi awoke from her dream, her emerald eyes partially closing against the vivid sunlight. She tried to rise, but gentle, kind hands pushed her back down onto the pillows. A young man smiled at her and vacated the room.

Voices reached her ears. One of them sounded very familiar to her. A tall man entered the room. He had changed in three years, but Hitomi recognized him. It was Van Fanel, the King of Fanelia. Another person accompanied him. It was the girl from her dream. Hitomi's emerald gaze swept downwards. A golden ring glinted upon his finger, a twin shining upon the girl's hand.

Hitomi felt her soul shatter into a million pieces. Sorrow welled up, deep within her core, but she did not let it show on her face. Now she knew the reason Van had been so distant the last three years, why their bond did not seem as strong as it once was.

'Hello Hitomi.' Van greeted her quietly.

A solitary shining tear slipped free, cascading down the curve of her cheek, to splash upon the blanket covering her body. Hitomi averted her gaze.

Unnoticed by Van and Hitomi, the young woman smiled, but it was one filled with malice. Her fingers reached upwards to touch a black stone, suspended from a silver chain. At that moment, Beltran walked back into the room. He sensed a vestige of vigour that seemed unclean, chaotic. He looked at the girl, feeling rather uneasy.

A flash of black arced into her grey eyes momentarily, and then it was gone. The healer realized that this young woman was not what she seemed. Something strange was occurring and it disturbed him greatly. The stench of chaos permeated this entire citadel and it made him feel uncertain.

He noticed the girl's gaze switch to Hitomi, but this time her eyes reflected loathing and utter hatred. Beltran realized that there was something special about this young woman from the Mystic Moon. He decided to help her escape from Fanelia Castle and into the neighbouring kingdom of Asturia where a small gathering of his people now resided, whilst they were searching for the last offspring of Princess Isis. Beltan was not yet decisive if this young woman was the individual they had been seeking, but she could be very important to Gaea's future. The Healer vacated the ward; intent on starting his preparations. The faint sounds of two people arguing reached his ears as he strolled down the corridor. He intended to slip away from Fanelia Castle, accompanied by Hitomi.

* * *

_**Fanelia Castle – Wing of the Royal Family**_

The hour had grown quite late. Van Fanel was still attending to matters of state and would not return to his quarters for some time. He had been in a rather gloomy mood all day; since the argument with Hitomi. His young wife wanted it that way. She was not what she seemed.

Most people, including the servants thought of her as a quiet, yet intelligent woman. But the reality was quite different from the illusion she enacted for the inhabitants of Fanelia.

She dismissed her maids for the night. She walked into her solar and locked the door firmly. She didn't want any interruptions or she would be discovered for what she really was.

With a flick of her fingers she lit the candles within the room. The clock on the mantle chimed the midnight hour. When the last chime had faded into nothingness; motes of luminosity coalesced within the centre of the chamber. A tall figure; swathed in a black, hooded robe materialized. Someone had initiated a magical sending, in order to contact her.

_What have you to report Kali?_

Kali knelt with deepest respect, her grey gaze lowered to the floor. 'A possible bearer from the Mystic Moon has arrived in Fanelia, Master. She could be the one the Heliosians are seeking. I can feel her powers. She is very strong. She could even be the last child of Isis.'

_This alters everything. If she is the White Phoenix; she must not survive to claim her birthright. She must die, Kali. See that she does. No trace of her must remain._

'Yes Master.' Kali replied quietly.

The image of the cloaked stranger wavered and vanished. With a rustling of her silken skirts, Kali stood. There was an inexplicable interference in the form of the Healer Beltran. He would have to be dealt with; along with the seer from the Mystic Moon. She would probably try to escape the environs of the citadel and that was then Kali would strike. She too, had sorcery running within her blood.

* * *


	7. Flight From the Dark

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 6 of??**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfill. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007 .**_

* * *

_**Escaflowne: Shattered Destiny**_

_**Chapter 6: Flight from the Dark**_

Night had fallen over the country of Fanelia, the inhabitants settling down for the night or going to work; wherever their routines carried them. Streetlamps were lit by wardens in an attempt to dispel the encroaching veil of twilight. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the city were the clacking of cart wheels on paved streets and the faint clink of armour as the Fanelian Guard patrolled the myriad streets.

Ocasionally there was a slight ruckus as fights were broken up and the miscreants hustled off to the Watch Station to sober up. All in all; it was an ordinary night for most of Fanelia's citizenry.

Within the Healers Ward most of the patients were slipping into slumber; with one single exception. Hitomi Kanzacki, the girl from the Mystic Moon was unable to rest. Her mind was centred upon the events of the previous hours and the argument that had gone on between Van and herself. Her entire world had splintered and fallen into ruin within the span of a single day.

However; she faced an uncertain future and a predicament that was now very real. She recalled the mystifying voice that had spoken to her after the night wolf attack. Her path back to her world of origin was severed and it was permanent. Whether she wanted to acknowledge or deny it, she was stuck here.

Gradually the other occupants of the infirmary surrendered to the call of sleep. Hitomi was the only one still awake. She carefully slipped out of bed and walked over to the window. The view was ethereal, mystical. The Earth hung low in the twilight skies; an opal companion to the small Gaean moon. The light of the far lunar sphere illuminated the castle; staining everything within a shimmering mantle; bringing a sense of beauty and serenity to this place.

But it did nothing to soothe the hurt within her spirit. Crystal tears slipped free from her emerald eyes. The liquid emotion fell down the curves of her cheek; only to mar the fabric of the sleeping robes that Hitomi wore. The events of the prior hours surged forwards within her shattered, exhausted thoughts; bringing sharp, stinging pain along with it. Hitomi tried to banish the memory, but did not succeed. Tears cascaded down her pale face ever faster. She muffled her sobs in the soft material of the curtains so the sounds of her despondency would not stir the others from their healing sleep. Hitomi relinquished her grip upon the curtain and slipped down the stone wall; sitting on the floor; her head cradled upon her knees and arms. One person heard her give voice to her sorrow, but could not do anything to alleviate it. He had to get her beyond the borders of Fanelia. Beltran knew Hitomi was heart sick; but if she stayed here, she could die.

_**Flashback:**_

_Van stood passively by the window; the setting sun staini__ng his clothing a deep crimson hue. The ward was almost unoccupied, save for herself and Van Fanel. Beltran had secreted himself within a miniscule cupboard nearby; in case the conversation grew rather nasty. He could sense dormant powers within the Girl from the Mystic Moon. If she became agitated, she could unintentionally summon enough mystical élan and obliterate this part of the Royal Palace._

_Hitomi stood within the centre of the chamber; her long brown hair shielding her face from the gaze of the Fanelian King. She stared at the stone floor; unable to look directly at the one soul she had returned to Gaea for. That hope that she could stay with him was now a shattered dream. He had chosen someone else to stand by his side and it was not her._

'_Why Van? Why?' Hitomi's voice was barely above a whisper. 'You knew I needed time before I could return to you. There are things I had to do before I could come back. I waited for you! Why couldn't you have done the same for me?'_

_The oracle raised her head; her brilliant, woodland eyes now muted by mournful perceptions. The liquid emotion slowly dried on her cheeks, as she regarded Van. He did not give an answer to her question. He just stood still, impassive and unresponsive. From his fingertips, swinging like a pendulum; was the pendant she had surrendered into his custody three years ago. Her eyes were fixated upon the necklace; lingering upon the damask crystal, glinting with the radiance of the distant lunar sphere. Silvering lines of radiance flickered across her vision; herself and Van intertwined within the nexus. She wished she could separate herself from the pain she now so keenly felt._

_The fragment of drag energist that comprised the pink gem shone as if in response to her unspoken thoughts. Minute striations marred the surface of the jewel; motes of light escaping from the cracks. Then an incident occurred that none of them ever expected would occur. The pendant fractured; the remnants of the stone falling to the carpet with soft, fluting sounds. The light swept around and within Van and Hitomi. The silvering tendrils were illuminated briefly; particularly the one connecting her and Van. Then; it snapped._

_The spirit bond between their two souls; irrevocably torn asunder._

'_You made your choice Van.' Hitomi said; her voice brimming with sorrow. 'And I have made mine.'_

_**End Flashback**_

Hitomi didn't know why, but she felt she had to escape from the castle. There was a lingering sense of malice ever present and it made her uneasy. Soft footfalls sounded in the hall. Hitomi pivoted and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Beltran had removed his Healer's attire and was now garbed in a black tunic, trousers and boots. He held a cloth wrapped bundle and a small satchel. As he approached; the muted clinking of glass vials carried faintly.

'Beltran?' Hitomi whispered questioningly.

Baltran walked over to Hitomi's bed and dropped the bundle onto the rumpled pillows and blankets. He flipped open the leather bag, selected a phial and removed it. Hitomi looked at him, confusion within her forest eyes. He extended one arm; holding the small bottle out to her.

'What is it?' Hitomi asked quietly.

'Just a concoction of herbs.' Beltran explained. 'It will strengthen you and deaden the pain of your injury. I do not give this potion to you lightly, Lady Hitomi. You will require the vigour it will impart to you. We leave for Asturia as soon as you are ready.'

The healer indicated the heap of material lying on the bed. Hitomi could see the soles of a pair of boots poking out from underneath the fabric of what now appeared to be plain clothing in earth hues. Hitomi took the phial Beltran had offered her and cracked the seal. The bitter tang of medicinals, barely masked by cinnamon reached her nostrils. She downed the contents in one quick swallow, grimacing at the taste. Beltran smiled when he noticed her reaction. The pain in her shoulder receded, until it was just a muted tingling that could be easily ignored. Hitomi picked up the first garment her fingers came into contact with.

'Beltran,' Hitomi said blushing furiously. 'Could you turn around please, whilst I get changed?'

Beltran snorted in amusement; but pointedly turned his back. Before he had turned completely, he noted something unusual. As Hitomi disrobed, Beltran caught a glimpse of esoteric symbols on the skin of her back. He recognized those markings. He realized then that he had to get Hitomi beyond the borders of this province. Only then would she, for a brief moment, be safe.

'You can look now.' Hitomi's soft voice sounded within his ear.

Beltran regarded the girl. She had pulled the hood of her clothing over her head; disguising her pale features. 'We have to be silent if we are to leave undetected. Come.' Beltran whispered.

'Where are you taking me?' Hitomi whispered in response.

'Asturia.' Was the immediate reply. 'There are some people who are most anxious to meet with you.'

He gripped Hitomi's hand firmly and together the two vacated the tranquil ward. The passageways beyond were empty. Only the light from torches marked their path. Every time Beltran caught sight of a patrolling soldier, he blew a handful of glittering powder into the face of the unsuspecting individual. Beltran then hid the somnolent figure behind a tapestry or into an unoccupied chamber.

He did not want any evidence of their departure located until the following morning.

'Slumber dust.' Beltran let that slip when he noticed the look of confusion Hitomi let show on her beautiful face. 'If there is one thing I've learned; never piss off a healer; we know how people are put together and can cause harm.'

Together the two descended into the lower cavernous depths of the castle. They were now walking in the levels where the servants were quartered.

'There is a gate that we can pass through.' Beltran told his young companion. 'The maidservants and soldiers use it to leave this citadel when they visit their families. There will be a couple of horses saddled and waiting for us. We ride throughout the night, without halting.'

Hitomi nodded. They traversed deeper into the shadows, until they reached the gate that Beltran had told her about. He opened it and they passed through. Two horses were tethered to a wooden pole. He untied the reins. Beltran helped Hitomi mount one horse; a brown mare with a white star and four white socks. He then threw himself into the saddle of the jet black horse.

'We have to hurry.' Beltran whispered urgently. 'This gate is patrolled regularly, the changing of the guard will occur shortly.'

The clinking of chain mail echoed from the battlements. Beltran swore and pulled hard on the reins. His mount pivoted and galloped down the cobbled lane; the thudding of hooves unnaturally loud on the paving stones. Shouts rang down from the watch tower. Fear was birthed within Hitomi's heart. She urged her horse to follow the healer down the myriad alleys and passageways that comprised the streets of this sprawling city. Dwellings and shops passed swiftly by as the two strived to reach the main city gates before the order was given for them to be closed, preventing their departure. There was something that the healer had not related to Hitomi.

He may have the countenance and the appearance of a mortal; but he was something altogether quite dissimilar. The capability to wield the potentiality of sorcery and utilize the powers inherent throughout the planet of Gaea was within his blood. That same gift was awakening within the vibrant spirit of the young woman riding beside him. He was Heliosian; one of the ancient peoples of Atlantis; who exiled themselves voluntarily from their place of birth, rather than watch their home collapse and fall into ruinous decline at the hands of their Draconian brethren.

Princess Isis, the last Bearer of the Shard of Light and Wisdom had unwillingly surrendered her powers and placed the Shard she had previously bore and placed it within an enchanted reliquary. One that only a woman birthed from her royal and mystical lineage could open. All that was required was blood. The correct blood and the vivid potency it held within could dispel the antediluvian enchantments that had been cast upon it.

Isis had left behind an eternal promise; that the last child of her line would one day return to claim her mystic birthright and rule.

The Heliosians had pledged to correct the Draconians catastrophic error and heal the ongoing damage caused by the tidal wave of energy that Dornkirk had released when his Fate Alteration device had finally been initialized. Peace had reigned for a time; but echoes of that unstable élan cascaded throughout Gaea.

The fragile balance of the Life Stream had been fatally disrupted. Only the unification of the Shards of the Crystal of Eternity; its holy powers channelled through the Chosen Bearers and unified by the White Phoenix could restore the Life Stream and rectify the damage that had already been done.

The nefarious effects were already apparent. The indigenous wildlife was warping, altering into unnatural creatures that preyed on the innocent and unsuspecting alike. Beltran had briefly glimpsed the Princess Isis when he was a young boy; flying through the turbulent twilight skies, her white and golden wings extended to their limits as she strived to hide from the grasping ambitions of the Draconians.

After that; everything changed. His people vacated Atlantis under a veil of secrecy and transmigrated to this shining planet. A world that had been birthed from the finite wishes of the Draconians. His people had situated themselves on a forgotten continent on the far side of the planet and established a new civilization.

They disassociated themselves from the world and watched; waiting through the passing of ages until the White Dragon had flown through the skies. The oracles realized that the arrival of their foretold Princess was imminent. Delgardis: the Custodian of the Halls of Knowledge and Bearer of the Spirit Shard was prematurely awoken from her magical stasis by a vibrant, fledgling power. The rebirth of the White Phoenix was very close and soon she would have to join with her fellow Bearers. The Heliosians had left their city and once more moved through the wild places and kingdoms of Gaea preparing for what was to come.

Remnants of distant memories surged within the mind of Beltran; their voices refusing to be silenced. He pushed them away and extended his Ethereal Gift outwards; letting it flow into his present surroundings. The polluted tang of chaotic sorcery arced along the edges of his perception. The taint of Blood Sorcery was also unmistakable. Whoever controlled the hellish powers of the Chaos Shard was also a master of the Blood Arts. Their unknown opponent was formidable.

Bleak horror sparked to life within his mind. The power of the Chaos Shard was lingering; ever present within this kingdom. The deepest fear of Princess Isis had been realized. The Black Phoenix was free.

* * *

_**Fanelia**__** Castle – Royal Wing – Queen's Solar **_

The diminutive ebony crystal clasped within the Queen of Fanelia's fingers had relayed a vision of Hitomi and one of the palace healers slipping unnoticed from a disregarded gate. One that was used by the lower ranked soldiers and servants whenever they had spare time from their various duties; they also used it to return to the royal palace.

Kali swore rather loudly. She knew that Beltran had found a way for them to slip away from the castle relatively quickly and quietly. Cacophonies of sound filtered through the wooden door as the guard were roused from rest.

She could hear multitudes of marching and running feet converging in the Great Hall. The voice of Van Fanel rang strong and clear. He ordered his guards to bring the girl from the Mystic Moon back; alive and unharmed.

A smirk curved her lips of rose. She strolled over to the large windows and flung them wide open. The chilling night breezes danced within the room; spectral fingers plucking at her long, shining hair and elaborate clothing.

_My husband; you may have ordered your guards to locate the saviour of Gaea. But they will find no trace of her. The Dark Phoenix shall claim her life energy and the pestilential interference of Isis will finally cease._ That thought resounded within the dark mind of the Fanelian Queen.

Kali pulled a sliver of ebony crystal from beneath her dress. The jewel began to shimmer with an innate, malevolent brilliance as she drew upon the élan contained within it. The sounds of material ripping permeated the chamber. Expansive, black wings erupted from the alabaster flesh of Kali's back; feathers falling around her. As her metamorphosis continued; she ran and hurled her body through the open windows.

A vast, black shadow flew through the gloomy night; its raucous call birthing terror within the mind and soul of every individual that heard it. If it had been daylight; the people below would have seen a perversion of a creature that was said to symbolize regeneration. Instead, it represented obliteration and death.

The unearthly bird heard the soldiers below racing for the Main Gate. She would reach the pair first. And her thirst for blood would be satisfied.

* * *

_**Near the Main Gate:**_

Beltran squinted in the darkness. His eyes could barely distinguish the ancient stones of the immense gate. Hitomi followed; only a few feet behind him. The cloak of night was barely dispelled by the light of the torches. An inexplicable gust of wind extinguished the crimson fire; plunging the passageway into utter blackness. An enormous shape stirred within the gloom.

'What the hell is that?' Hitomi shouted. Her voice was tremulous with suppressed panic.

'If that is what I think it is,' Beltran responded. His quiet voice betrayed his urgency. 'We won't survive. Run!'

They were not given a chance to do so. The creature swooped; its deadly, sharp claws aimed directly for Hitomi's heart. Her mount reared with fright and threw her from the saddle; fleeing down the paved street.

As she fell, Hitomi felt that unknown vigour stir within the core of her spirit once more. Motes of prismatic luminosity coalesced and revolved around her slender figure. She bowed her head, her long soft brown hair swaying to the cadence of the wind. Her hands were clasped over her heart; as if in prayer. Beltran could feel the first tentative stirrings of a most powerful Ethereal Gift. The young seer closed her eyes as she felt a gentle potentiality erupt from her very skin and wished that it would take her away from the source of her agony. Take her to anywhere upon the world of Gaea, to any place except Fanelia. The pristine, clear radiance enveloped her slender body within it.

_Goodbye Van. I hope you will be happy. _Hitomi thought sadly within the depths of her weary thoughts. _You have made your choice; now I have to live with mine. _A solitary, shining crystalline tear droplet slid down the curves of one cheek and fell onto her conjoined fingers.

Hitomi had unknowingly roused her untried powers. White wings erupted from her back; the golden pinions reflecting the radiance of the isolated moon. The street was illuminated by that vivid brilliance.

A black phoenix was revealed by the sudden burst of brightness. Beltran knew he had been correct in his assumption. He could detect the power radiating from this being. Its hate filled eyes glared at him balefully for a moment; then affixed its gaze on Hitomi, malice glinting within its dark eyes. Hitomi screamed piercingly, her voice carrying to the star cast firmament.

A column of pristine white élan encapsulated her within it. Beltran recognized this enchantment and knew he had only moments before she was carried away. He sprang from the saddle and raced towards the light. He was also enveloped within it. Both of them were swept away from Fanelia and deposited elsewhere on the planet.

* * *

_**A Forest within Asturia:**_

The stone ramparts of a fortress rose above the canopy of the swaying sea of trees. The sounds of nocturnal animals lingered; carried on the winds. Everything else was still. A tall figure was standing on the balcony. Allen Schezar, Knight Caeli of the Kingdom of Asturia could not sleep. Rumours of mysterious individuals roving through the disparate provinces were circulating within Asturia. He was pondering their import and whether such nebulous chatter had any truth when a vivid flash of iridescence shattered the serenity of the night. Birds frightened by such an occurrence flew from the shelter of the forest; their wings bearing them aloft and away from the disturbance. Allen shielded his eyes from such a bright blaze.

He knew of only one person who traversed worlds that way. The pilaster of light thinned and dispersed. It seemed to Allen that she had landed quite near to the fortress. He decided to retrieve her, before one of the more vicious denizens of the forest claimed her as its next meal. During the past three rotations, strange beasts had appeared throughout the lands, causing havoc. All of the Knight Caeli had been dispatched throughout the vast reaches of Asturia to eradicate the plague of vicious monsters that now roamed the thronging forests and wild places of this once peaceful Kingdom. Martial Law had been declared throughout the entirety of the province. No Citizen; the only exceptions being the Royal Guards and the Knight Caeli were allowed outside during the streets once the shroud of night had embraced the world of Gaea. The cities and towns had not been attacked yet; but that could alter at any given moment.

No one could provide an adequate explanation for the mystifying happenings that affected not just Asturia; but the entire planet. Allen had the feeling that something was about to occur and it could prove to be quite disastrous for Gaea's future. He did wonder what had brought her back here; unknown to him the reason for that would become apparent in the coming days. However the Knight would not know how correct his suppositions would prove to be; especially where Hitomi was concerned.

Allen retrieved his sword from where he had placed and strapped the blade around his waist. The Knight Caeli flung open the door to his private chambers and ran through it, into the shadowy upper levels of the fortress, his long, blonde hair shifting in the night breezes behind him. His voice rang out; calling for Gaddes; his second in command. The soldiers of the fortress woke from slumber as the voice of their Commander echoed within the stone confines.

_**Author's Note: please don't be too harsh with this chapter. I'm not too good with emotional scenes, but I do try**__**! Thanks for being patient with me as I revised this fiction!**_

* * *


	8. First Stirrings of A New Light

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 7 of??**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfill. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more. Allen/Hitomi pairing.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

* * *

****

_**Escaflowne: Shattered Destiny**_

_**Chapter 7: First Stirrings of a New Light**_

_**Asturia Forest:**_

As the shining pilaster dispersed, Hitomi and Beltran found themselves within a forest mantled by shadows. Their mounts were restless, startled neighs ringing through the night as the sounds coming from the woods made them more nervous.

'Where are we?' Beltran asked; his voice hushed.

Hitomi's emerald orbs scanned the ebony twilight. This place seemed familiar to her. Then the young woman recalled with crystal clear clarity their current location. She had first met Allen Schezar here, during her first time on Gaea. The Knight Caeli had halted an attack on her by a rather rapacious mole man. Then she had been brought to the garrison that he commanded. After that; Van and she had been taken to the main city of Asturia.

'We're in Asturia.' Hitomi whispered softly. 'There should be a fortress close by.'

Beltran was silent for a moment. He could sense the tangible taint of darkness that lingered within the forest. The malevolent energies released by the Fate Alteration Engine were warping, twisting and Gaea was changing because of that. Predators had always roamed the woodlands, the most remote places; but attacks on humans were quite rare. During the previous rotation those creatures had vacated those distant habitats and began preying upon unsuspecting merchant trains and convoys.

By royal decree; within the Kingdom Of Asturia, no individual was to set foot outside their dwelling once the cloak of night had fallen.

_There is something prowling around within the trees. _That thought circulated within the Healer's mind. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled in warning. _That the effects have traversed this distance already is most disturbing._

Growls echoed from amongst the densely packed foliage and trees. The horses; already disturbed by the menace that lingered, totally lost any remnant of wit and reacted to the imminent threat the only way they could. They panicked; rearing up onto their hind legs. Hitomi scrabbled blindly for the reins, but the erratic jerking motion of the equine's head caused the grainy leather to slip through her fingers. A moment later, Hitomi toppled painfully to the grass. Some rather loud cursing revealed that Beltran's mount had thrown the Healer onto the dirt and fled into the shadows.

The creatures mantled by the gloom of night pounced upon the unexpected prey that had wandered so willingly into their territory. Sounds of claws scraping against bone and muscle permeated the chilling air as the unfortunate horses were slaughtered and devoured. Hitomi's blood turned to icy water as she unwillingly listened to the monsters devouring their unexpected bounty.

Then the forest fell into a state of silence. Hitomi took a shaking, unsteady breath in an attempt to calm her fluttering heart and nerves; but it did not work. Grass stems swished and snapped as the creatures came searching for their next meal. A large wolf like entity walked into view; it's every feature highlighted by the shine of the distant lunar sphere. Hitomi gasped and stepped backwards; only to encounter Beltran.

'What is that thing?' Hitomi whispered; her emerald gaze fixated upon the foul creature.

'A Night Wolf.' Beltran replied softly. 'I thought that my people had wiped this unclean animal from the wilds. Obviously they did not.'

One of the Night Wolves separated from the pack, moving soundlessly through the tall grass. Hitomi could see the manic gleam reflected within its crimson eyes and the drool glinting upon its long and slender fangs. She watched the muscles shifting underneath the coarse fur and the Night Wolf leapt. Hitomi screamed piercingly as the Night Wolf lunged for her; its claws and teeth spread wide like a steel bear trap. Beltran pushed her behind him and raised one hand; azure light playing across his splayed fingers. A shimmering dome snapped into place as the monster reached the pair.

Ripples arced along its circumference as the creature struck. The shock of the impact sent it tumbling across the clearing. It bounced a few times, eventually coming to a halt. The rest of the pack walked the perimeter of the barricade, seeking a way inside.

'I can hold them at bay for a short while; but no longer.' Beltran said. Droplets of sweat were already forming on his forehead as he struggled to maintain the shield wall. 'I hope those soldiers noticed our unusual arrival.'

Hitomi also hoped that Allen and his men had taken note of the pillar of light.

_Allen hurry! We really need your help! _The young girl prayed within the core of her soul. She hoped that whatever power that had allowed her inexplicable return to Gaea would grant her one last grace and send her wish to the Knight Caeli. Unknown to her; Allen Schezar was quite close by. He had recognized the blinding column for what it was.

* * *

The long branches of the trees tangled within the golden strands of hair as Allen pulled on the reins of his horse, causing his mount to cover the earth with a fast gallop. Gaddes and a few of the others were not far behind. Allen's mount stopped as eerie howls sounded within the depths of the forest. Something was lurking and it was quite close by. Allen pulled the shimmering, metallic length of his blade from its sheath; the moonlight playing across the shining length of steel.

A chiming rustle from behind signalled that the others had also drawn their weapons. The howls rang out again; an unholy melody that halted the horses in their tracks. Allen yanked hard upon the reins; but his mount balked and refused to cooperate. The Knight mentally cursed the stupidity of the beast and dismounted.

'We must go the rest of the way on foot.' Allen ordered sharply; his ocean eyes scanning his immediate surroundings. 'Whatever is walking the woods is scaring the horses witless. They're useless now. Leave them here. Gaddes tell the rest of the men to dismount.'

The voice of his second in command gave the order. Readying his blade, the Knight carefully walked through the long, unkempt grass, listening for any sign of the creatures he had heard not so long ago. A faint of trace of light arced along the outermost edge of his peripheral vision. He walked through the last of the trees and saw what lay beyond. Swarms of what appeared to be wolves were trying to slip past a barrier. Allen's eyes widened as he recognized Hitomi standing within the centre of a small clearing; everything illuminated by the cold, clear radiance of the Gaean Moon. There was also a stranger beside her. He seemed to be responsible for the mysterious shield that was apparently fending off the monsters. His suspicions had been confirmed; the Girl from the Mystic Moon had indeed returned to this world.

Footsteps sounded close by. Gaddes and the rest of his troop had arrived. A fleeting look of surprise made its way onto the soldier's face for an instant and then it was gone. 'Is that Hitomi?'

'It is.' Allen replied grimly. 'I don't know what she is doing here, but she needs help. Get the others to distract these monsters by whatever means they deem necessary. We have to get her and her companion out of here and back to the fortress.'

A few of the soldiers had picked up rocks scattered amongst the swathe of grass. The ones that brought bows retrieved arrows from the quivers hanging upon their backs and nocked them to taut bowstrings. Allen was about to order a volley of arrows from the archers present when a flickering sparkle diverted his attention from the swarm of wolves. A glistering brilliance was building within the centre of the mystical barricade. He knew Hitomi could wield powers that were unknown to the rest of them. He had glimpsed such a capability from her when she had first come here over three rotations ago. Inexplicable happenings and unearthly presences were her constant companions and the passing of time had not altered that. An enigma was unfolding right before his very eyes and he was being swept up along with it.

'Tell the men to attack on my command; not a moment before.' Allen said; his ocean gaze fixated upon the slender figure of Hitomi. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled in warning. His grip upon his blade imperceptibly tightened.

* * *

_**Within the clearing:**_

Beltran swayed as the effort of maintaining the barrier drained the life energy from his body. The Night Wolves were straining against the translucent surface and it was claiming more of his powers to repulse them. He knew that if he failed; his existence and that of the woman beside him would cease. The radiance dancing within and without his fingers began to thin and disperse; the barricade pulsing in synchronization. The Night Wolves began to push through the diminutive gaps that were now appearing within the numinous wall.

Hitomi backed away; one tentative step at a time until her back slammed into the shield. Fangs scraped along the delicate skin of her wrist; nicking a vein. Hitomi hissed at the slight sting of pain and pressed her fingers to the injury; stemming the flow of blood. Beltran groaned and his sorcery finally died; leaving the two of them defenceless. He stumbled and Hitomi ignored her wound and caught the exhausted healer. Her knees buckled under the sudden weight and she slumped to the dirt; cradling the weakened healer within the circle of her arms.

'I'm sorry Hitomi.' Beltran whispered. 'I wanted you to meet with some people who would have helped you.'

'It's okay.' Hitomi smiled softly; despite the precarious situation she now found herself in. 'You don't have to say anything. Thank you for helping me.'

The ruby vitality of her life's blood spilled onto the shadowed earth as the young girl resolutely closed her emerald eyes. Hitomi prepared to meet her fate with grace, when a glistening corona erupted from beneath her skin and drove back the shadows until the clearing was alight with luminescence that eclipsed the shining of the far away moon; hanging upon the star cast veil of twilight. The Night Wolves seemed to still; now apprehensive because of the light that had manifested.

But the unnatural monsters were not quiescent for long. One Night Wolf, much larger than the rest of the raucous pack appeared to be unaffected by the inexplicable burst of radiance. Its bloodthirsty growls rang within the shadowed clearing. . . . .

* * *

**_A/N: here we are, a new chapter at last! Will Allen reach Hitomi first or will her untested powers awaken first? I hope you'll join me and find out in the next chapter!_**


	9. A Strange Force in the Dark

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 8 of??**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, the Heliosian Race, Rune Ships, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

* * *

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfill. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. **__**Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. **__**With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more. Allen/Hitomi pairing.**_

_**Chapter 8: A Strange Force in the Dark**_

_**Asturia Forest - Woodland Clearing:**_

Gaddes was just about to give to the command that would order the archers to fire upon the unnatural wolves that had gathered around the helpless Hitomi and Beltran when something diverted his attention. The mystical light shining from beneath the Seer's skin increased in illumination and brightness; until every single minute detail could be glimpsed, unimpeded by the veil of night. Gaddes cursed; raising an arm; shielding his eyes from the blinding radiance. Sweeping his cobalt eyes across the expanse of the woodland clearing; Allen took note of every miniscule aspect revealed by the inexplicable display of élan that Hitomi had somehow summoned.

He knew the girl was possessed of powers not usually seen on this planet; ones that had saved the entirety of the planet and all of its peoples. The potentiality she showed now eclipsed the star glow. The pack of Night Wolves were frozen in movement; ensorcelled by the force emanated by the Seer.

The Knight Caeli's gaze fixated upon the individual who accompanied the young woman. The fact that he was injured was clear to the Knight. Many questions were birthed within the recesses of his mind. Perhaps this enigmatic stranger could provide the answers he had been seeking. Then Allen noticed something clasped around the man's neck. It was a collar of some sort; a gently glimmering azure crystal affixed to the centre. There was elaborate script carved into the metal.

Allen's eyes widened as he recognized the script for what it was: _**runic language. **_Remnants of what once appeared to be an ancient city had been found some miles from the borders of the capital city of Asturia. A realization struck the Knight; answers would be sought from this unexpected source. His gloved fingers tightened their grip upon the hilt of his sword. Allen dismissed such notions from his mind.

Eerie howling erupted from the throats of the Night Wolves. The largest Night Wolf; the Alpha of the pack, snapped free from the enchantment cast upon it; muscles surging, rippling under its mangy coat of silvering fur. Malice gleamed within its crimson eyes; a menacing growl causing its lips to draw back; revealing needle thin fangs. Without warning the creature surged forwards, loping across the grass. The Night Wolf leaped; its sights set upon Hitomi.

Allen pulled his sword from its scabbard; the blade slipping free with a steely rustle that lingered upon the still, twilight air for an instant. An azure glow arced past him, slamming into the muscular form of the Night Wolf; but it had no discernible effect.

'Gaddes order the men to attack!' Allen shouted.

The Knight Caeli rushed towards the enormous Wolf; intent on using his blade to knock it away from Hitomi. Other armoured clad forms followed; but they were not fast enough. The Night Wolf clamped its sharp, deadly teeth around Hitomi's wrist; tearing through layers of skin and muscle. Hitomi was thrust out of her reverie as pain speared up her arm. A piercing cry erupted from her lips, carried upon the slight winds.

The light shining from within Hitomi's body increased in magnitude. The runes inscribed within the soft skin of her back, shoulders and arms glistered with golden luminosity; sheathing her within a golden aura. The sound of ripping material echoed as white wings retracted from her back; pinion feathers edged in gold dancing within the night. Runic insignia revolved around Hitomi; in clockwise and counter clockwise directions. Energy cascaded outwards; ripping the Night Wolves to shreds, until nothing, not even fragments of bone were left. The light flickered, and then dispersed as the threat vanished.

The white and gold appendages, seemingly of their own volition were protracted back into Hitomi's body. Confusion welled up within her eyes of emerald as she regarded the still figure of Allen Schezar standing a few feet away from her and Beltran. She moved her head slightly; taking note of the soldiers standing within the clearing. It seemed to Allen that the young woman was about to say something; when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. One of the soldiers caught her before she impacted with the hard earth. A groan issued from the other side of the clearing as Hitomi's companion tried to stand.

Walking swiftly, Allen strode over to where the stranger was sprawled on the grass. Allen pressed the point of his sword against his captive's throat, above the metal ring that clasped his neck. Allen's blue eyes gleamed with the severity of his intentions.

'I have questions for you.' Allen's voice was quiet, but with a hint of suppressed anger in his tone. 'Answer truthfully and I will spare your life. Who are you?'

'I am known as Beltran Aurion; a Healer Adept of the Heliosian Race.' Beltran replied. 'If you have any sense Knight of Asturia you will remove Hitomi from this forest and take her to a place of safety. The release of her powers will not have gone unnoticed.'

A loud, keening hum reverberated within the air. Something had perceived their presence. Allen kept a tight grip upon the sword, but he was briefly distracted by the peculiar noise lingering within the air above him. Beltran however, took this unexpected opportunity to act. He brushed his fingers across the shimmering crystal fragment attached to the torc clasped about his neck.

A glyph glinted amongst his clenched fingers. Beltran, ignoring the pain his injuries were causing him, grasped the edge of the Knight's uniform. With the other, fingers afire with runic potentiality; a frigid blast of azure force hit the Knight Caeli. Allen was knocked off his from the impact of the newly crafted spell. Allen tumbled gracefully through the twilight air; landing on his feet. His ocean eyes were alight with repressed anger.

'That was most unwise!' Allen, his long blonde tresses shifting in the winds behind him; put on a sudden burst of speed. Moonlight refracted along the length of steel clasped within his fingers. 'I was prepared to aid you; now suffer the consequences!'

Beltran realized that he had just done something rather stupid. The Knight Caeli's intentions were reflected within the depths of his eyes.

_Damn__! I'll have to unfurl my wings! I've been an idiot! _Fragments of cloth rained down as Beltran retracted his wings from his back. The barely sword missed his booted feet. Allen cursed as the healer flew out of his immediate reach.

White and azure feathers danced within the night as Beltran fled into the darkened skies. He also caught a brief glimpse of the source of the mystifying noise. An enormous sphere levitated quite a distance above the secluded, woodland clearing. Golden runes gyrated clockwise and counter clockwise above its smooth, polished surface. Prismatic bolts of radiance arced down; obliterating the Night Wolves. Only blackened ash was left; remnants of vile beasts that were being swept away by the winds.

Allen motioned for the archers to come nearer; their arrows trained on the unsuspecting Beltran.

'What is that?' Allen demanded sharply.

'A Runic Levitation Ship.' Beltran replied. His hands glistered with the fierce luminosity of sorcery. 'If you think I'm a nuisance whoever is inside that craft is more Gifted than I. They could incinerate you and your men with a snap of their fingers. Choose your next actions wisely, Knight. That craft could hold a contingent of my people or a Blood Mage. I pray it is the former.'

Another loud hum lingered upon the chilling twilight zephyr, as a scintillating pillar of light speared down from the nether regions of the Runic Levitation Ship. As it slowly thinned and dispersed, a woman could be seen enshrouded within it. Long, dark blonde hair stirred about her slender frame. She was garbed in a silken gray robe; adorned with various glyphs. Like Beltran, she bore a golden torc about her slender neck. But hers was more ornate in design; the crystal shard was larger. A slight bemused smile graced her lips.

Then she spoke; her voice audible throughout the clearing.

'Hail Beltran. What sort of trouble have you thrust yourself into now? Her robe swished against her body as she strolled across the grass.

'The usual Lady Mercia.' Beltran responded. 'Being attacked by one of the Dark Clan for one. I did however, locate a potential Shard Bearer.'

Mercia crossed her arms over her chest. 'So they are active already. Just as Delgardis has suspected. I know Beltran; I felt her Gift cascade through the Gaean Life Stream. We must get her onboard quickly.'

'That might be a tad problematic, Lady Mercia.' Beltran descended; protracting his wings back into his body. 'As you can see.'

'You could have used your Gift to halt this incident.' Mercia sounded quite exasperated.

'Yes I could have done so.' Beltran answered softly. 'But I could have injured Hitomi.'

* * *

_**A/N: Here is the longer version of this chapter; am still working on the next one; it is proving to be quite long!**__** Trinity Layne; did you mean Mediaminer for the unedited version of this fic? If you did; cheers! I'll post it there as well!**_


	10. The Atlantis Codex

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 9 of??**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Ships, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

* * *

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfill. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. **__**Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. **__**With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more. Allen/Hitomi pairing.**_

_**Chapter 9: Unexpected Discovery – the Atlantis Codex**_

Unaware of what was occurring just thirty miles away from his current location, a young archaeologist was excavating some a certain spot within some ancient ruins that had been unearthed along the outermost reaches of Asturia Forest. Statues of weathered grey marble loomed overhead, their vast shadows scattering across the deserted courtyard, barely driven back by the light of several lamps placed carefully around the excavation site. Jewelled mosaics, their once bright colours dimmed with the grime of untold centuries adorned the partially collapsed walls. A young man, dressed in non descript work clothing was crouched amongst piles of dirt and rock shards, meticulously brushing dust away from a half buried object.

Shoulder length brown hair, slipped free from the leather thong confining it. A slender hand brushed back the offending strands from a relatively young face. Pale blue eyes reflected the intense concentration that was not mirrored upon his face. As he dislodged more of the packed earth away from the strange item that had lain undisturbed for centuries, his lips curved with a smile of delight. The top edge of the artefact was finally free. With a slight bit of tugging and gentle pushing, the item was free. Reaching out with one arm, a lamp was shoved nearer to the object.

As the earth was briskly brushed off, the object was finally clear to the naked eye. The young man cradled the object within both hands, to gain a closer look at the object he had discovered. It was a crystalline three dimensional triangle, shimmering, pulsating with the gentle light of mana. Three jewelled rods extruded from the base of the triangle, rooted into a circular, marble disc. Small runes decorated the outer edges. Inset within the middle of the disc, located between the trio of rods was a symbol. The young man's eyes widened with shock as he recognized the runes.

He carefully placed the object upon the ground. Fumbling in his pockets momentarily, he pulled out a sharp, gleaming blade. He lifted one thumb and set the point against the tip until the flesh parted and ruby droplets leaked from the slight scratch. Placing his bloody thumb upon the main symbol, he traced the shape, coating the surface.

The various parts of the object were suddenly ablaze with a bright, blinding radiance, which was almost painful to gaze upon. A burst of magic erupted from the crystalline, stopping a few inches away from his face. The dazzling brilliance set the mosaics afire with its force. Script flickering, but still legible, flowed within the still air, changing after a few moments, seemingly moving from one page to the next. He then realized what he had found. The pages seemed to be endless, until the young man swept his bleeding thumb across the stained insignia once more. The object fell into silence, the ruins once more into near darkness.

A Memory Crystal: one that contained a set of prophecies not thought to have existed or to have been spoken of or recorded at all: the Atlantis Codex. Pulling off his dusty coat, he wrapped the Memory Crystal securely within his coat, extinguished the lamps and swiftly vacated the excavation site.

_**Journal Entry of Alrun Dalmar – Junior Archaeologist of Asturia University:**_

_After being here for months within this, dusty and decrepit ruin, I have finally unearthed something of great importance. As I had originally surmised, this location was once a centre of activity for the lost Civilization of the Heliosians. I never expected to find anything of importance at this excavation, but much to my immediate delight and surprise I have._

_The item I uncovered is a Memory Crystal, crafted and activated by Runic Sorcery. Having limited knowledge of Runic Sorcery helped me immensely. I was able to activate the ancient magic within this device. A prophecy __hinted at only within myth and historical literature, was made known to me. An augury that could change the fate of Gaea and all of its inhabitants if it were to pass. _

_As the Heliosian script flowed before my eyes, I realized I had uncovered the Atlantis Codex; a series of prophecies concerning two figures or beings known as the White Chosen and the Black Chosen. The ultimate decision of one of these beings will affect this world. It seems a race relegated to the depths of myth, only regarded as a fragment of history are not so deceased after all. I wonder, just wonder what their re-emergence will portend for this planet. I must bring this matter to the personal attention of the King of Asturia. _

_Since the collapse of Zaibach, Asturia is the most prominent Kingdom on Gaea. It seems that ancient forces are once again astir within the wilding depths and barren places._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short length of this update, but it is an important part of the plot. The next chapter is where the REAL story kicks off!**_


	11. Stirrings of Prophecy

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 10 of??**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Ships, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007.**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfill. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. **__**Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. **__**With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more. Allen/Hitomi pairing.**_

_**Chapter 10: Stirrings of Prophecy**_

Allen cautiously watched the peculiar woman through narrowed eyes as she slowly approached the unconscious Hitomi. Something about her had set the Knight Caeli on edge. Even though she seemed young, an aura of competence lingered about her; one that seemed to indicate her true age was greater than was actually apparent. But she seemed to represent no threat, at least for the moment. Allen sheathed his blade, the steely rustle echoing faintly within the near silence. The chilling night breezes were dispersing the ashy remnants of the Night Wolves, until no trace of the vile creatures remained within the moonlit clearing. The thrum of the Rune Ship, levitating far above the woodland grove, increased momentarily as its shielding extended to encompass the entirety of the clearing.

Mercia walked across the grass, ignoring the presence of the armored warriors. Her gaze was fixated upon the young Seer. A flash of golden light diverted Mercia's attention away from the slumbering girl. A feather, edged with pale, rose gold, lay near her feet. Mercia knelt, retrieving the feather. She enfolded the fragile item within her fingers, her gaze averting to the unconscious teenager.

_Destruction or salvation I wonder? You might be the one who will have to make the ultimate Choice. Then again maybe not; but one thing is certain, you have a part to play in all of this. _That thought surfaced briefly within Mercia's mind, but was swiftly pushed aside.

She secreted the feather within a hidden pocket, and then stood, her robes flaring about her slender frame. The night had grown ever darker during the brief fight with the Night Wolves. Mercia snapped her fingers, a shining crystal orb materializing above her hands, when a flash of blinding radiance, erupting from the skies to the west, eclipsed the star glow. A haunting melody, brimming with ages old sorrow, accompanied the light; which abruptly faded. The crystal fragment affixed to the collar around Mercia's neck, emitted a ringing chime.

The crystal orb, hovering above her hands, dropped to the earth, shattering upon the dirt. A look of surprise passed onto Mercia's face, as she turned to face the direction the luminosity and ethereal voice had first originated.

'Someone has found the Atlantis Codex! The Life Stream has answered; the First Sign has come.' Mercia sighed deeply. 'Events are moving far faster than Delgardis had anticipated.'

'Then I suggest dear lady, that an explanation is forthcoming.' The voice of Allen sounded from closely.

During the inexplicable burst of light, the Knight Caeli had moved. He stood carefully, the unconscious Hitomi cradled in his arms.

'Lady Mercia, the Knight is owed an answer.' Beltran protracted his wings, speaking quietly from the shadows. 'This incident happened within the borders of his homeland. He will have to answer to his King because of this.'

'Very well.' Mercia regarded the healer. 'But we are staying here. Hitomi has experienced an abrupt Quickening. I will not move her. Send your men away Allen Schezar, I and my people pose no threat to you. The shielding emanated by my craft will halt any attacks from the Night Wolves, although I doubt any will dare to trespass here.'

* * *

Elsewhere within Gaea, an archaeologist was preparing to leave an excavation site he had called home for the past few months. Alrun Dalmar had hastily thrown his tools into a worn leather bag, cradling the crystalline receptacle he had found, wrapped securely in his leather coat, within his arms. Casting a last, furtive glance across the now silent, shadow swathed ruins, Alrun picked up a lantern, to illuminate his way out of the ruins. As he walked through a precariously erect archway, the jeweled mosaic erupted into brilliance.

Alrun dropped the lantern, shielding his eyes against the sudden flare of light. He stumbled over a rock hidden within the stubby grass. The leather wrapped bundle slipped from his arms, bouncing, and then coming to a halt. The crystalline receptacle, cocooned within the leather coat, chimed as the magic confined within it, activated under the presence of an outside influence. Then from within the mysterious ruins, an unearthly voice burst into song, as a flood of sorcery washed over the archaeologist. Shining script materialized, flickering within the air. Faint whisperings, murmuring echoed within the brightness; as if a chorus of voices were speaking down through the ages.

Across Gaea, whether covered by the shroud of twilight, or the bright blaze of daylight, every individual who possessed a slight trace of magic, felt a surge of energy emanating from the Life Stream. The more powerfully Gifted could hear an ethereal voice, insistent, growing ever louder. To all those who possessed even a faint trace of a magical Gift; the words were crystal clear.

'_When the Lost Voice sounds, the ages old Crystal shall stir. Within the lands of the Healer Queen, the First Sign shall be made known. Already the Companions of the White Chosen gather, unaware of the Task which awaits them. First shall be the Runic Blade, followed by the Wind Bearer._

_With the revealing of the White Princess, the cycle starts anew. Gather the shards of the Crystal of Eternity, journey to the White Altar. There the Final Choice will be made; one that decides Gaea's future.'_

* * *

_**A/N: I **_apologize_** for the length of the chapter, I have been very busy with study and work.**_


	12. Prophecy

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 11 of??**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Ships, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007-2010.**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi**__**'**__**s journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow, she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfill. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. **__**Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. **__**With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more. Allen/Hitomi pairing.**_

_**Chapter 11: Prophecy**_

_Within the lands of the Healer Queen, the final confrontation between Dark and Light shall begin. There will be Signs, showing the Time of the Final Choice draws close. __When the Lost Voice sounds, the ages old Crystal shall stir. Within the lands of the Healer Queen, the First Sign shall be made known. When the Pillar of Light carries the Chosen One from the Mystic Moon, the Darkness shall rise. The Mystical Kin of Atlantis scattered throughout Gaea will awaken, heeding the call of the Chosen One._

_The last finite Child of the White Blood shall awaken, the magic of her lineage flowing throughout the Life Stream of Gaea. The ancient Seals will shatter, casting the Child of the Black Blood into freedom once more._

_With the revealing of the White Princess, the cycle starts anew. The Companions of the White Chosen gather, unaware of the Task which awaits them. First shall be the Runic Blade, followed by the Wind Bearer, who has gathered to the Chosen One. Call together the Greedy Merchant, the Healer Queen, the Ageless Keeper and journey forth to the secret places of Gaea._

_Journey to the hidden Elemental Altars, awaken the shards. Their powers will be needed to perform the Final Sealing, deep within the Temple of Knowledge. The Ageless Keeper will know the true path, when all has fallen into shadows._

_Gather the shards of the Crystal of Eternity, journey to the White Altar. There the Final Choice will be made; one that decides Gaea's future. With the right Choice, the sin of the Draconians will be erased forever, united with their mystical Kin, ages old enmity forgiven._

_Salvation or Destruction._

_Light or Darkness._

_Only the White Chosen can decide._

**Excerpt from the Atlantis Codex**

**As spoken by Delgardis – Keeper of the Shard of Wisdom**


	13. Some Very Strange People

_**Rating**__**: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre**__**: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status**__**: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter**__**: 12.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Ships, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix/Moonlight Phoenix © 2007-2010.**_

_**Summary**__**: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow, she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfil. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more. Allen/Hitomi pairing.**_

_**Chapter 12: Some Very Strange People  
**_

_**~O~**_

'Beltran why is it that every time I seem to meet with you, you are always without a shirt?' Mercia smiled as she regarded the young Healer shivering as the wind turned chilly. 'It must be a pastime time of yours.'

'Not really Mercia.' Beltran replied sheepishly. 'I didn't exactly have time to remove my shirt when I had to sprout feathers. The Knight Caeli over there felt the need to skewer me on his blade.'

A blinding ray of radiance arced down from beneath the ship. As it faded, humanoid shapes materialized. Allen, deciding that he might need to protect himself and his unconscious friend, reluctantly lay Hitomi down on the cool grass next to the injured Healer.

'You will never change.' Mercia turned away from Beltran she was directly face to face with Allen. 'It would be advisable to sheath your weapon Knight Caeli. Nothing can harm any of you while my ship is hovering overhead. The rest of the Night Wolf pack will have fled to whatever dark pit they originally emerged from. Those unnatural perversions of wolves won't return for the night.'

Allen voiced a single command, returning his sword to its tooled leather scabbard. Gaddes swiftly followed suit, the soldiers complying with the orders of their superior officer. Beltran shivering still as the chilling zephyrs rushed over him knelt beside the unconscious Hitomi, who now rested upon the grass nearby. Wincing slightly as his injuries caused him pain, the healer rested one hand palm down on Hitomi's cold pale forehead. A flickering azure brilliance burst afire within his fingers, flowing down the body of the slumbering young woman, fully cocooning her in a softly glowing nimbus of magic. Allen stood silently nearby, conversing with Gaddes in low tones, his gaze flicking back and forth between his soldiers and the trio before him in the middle of the brightly illuminated clearing.

'Beltran you aren't in any reasonable state to be casting healing spells. There are a few healers aboard my Rune Ship. I'll ask for one to come down. You are injured also.' Mercia briefly touched her golden torque, her gaze fixated upon the healer.

'Just doing my job.' Beltran replied flippantly, wincing as one of his injuries caused him some pain.

Mercia reached into a hidden pocket fumbling until her questing fingers closed around the object she had been seeking. Removing her hand a small crystal was cradled in her slender fingers, glittering under the starlight. Mercia brought the crystal near her lips muttering softly for a few moments; the ship levitating so far above thrummed, runes writhing over its outer exterior. A beam of scintillating light shot downwards, forming into a translucent dome shaped barricade.

The chilling touch of the night winds abruptly cut off. Myriad points of light revolved within the clearing, after a few seconds coalescing into humanoid shapes; some of whom appeared to be carrying various pieces of equipment. All of them were garbed in robes similar to the one Mercia wore, their torques were less ornate. One of them a woman swathed in robes of green knelt down beside Beltran, removing his hand from Hitomi's forehead and conversing with him in low tones, speaking in a language that was liquid and fluidic.

Others were setting up what appeared to be sleeping cots. A young man, long brown hair blowing sideways in the slight winds slipping through the shield, his robes different from the rest separated from the main group, a crystalline orb resting in his hands. He walked into the centre of the clearing, his lips moving in an unheard whisper. Crimson radiance flickered within the core of the orb, expanding rapidly to fill the entirety of the jewel. Warmth slowly flowed outwards, banishing the cold of night. The orb was released and left to hang there, hovering several feet above the grass.

Allen broke off his conversation with Gaddes, frowning at the activities currently taking place within the forest glade. His cobalt eyes swept across the cots being assembled, over the people in their strange robes, especially Mercia whispering to the softly glowing crystal cupped in her hands. He noticed Beltran and the young woman in green robes still conversing with each other. The young woman reached into a leather bag resting on the earth beside her removing several medical implements and what appeared to be boxes of medicaments, plus several bottles of varying sizes. The female healer selected a bottle, undoing the cap. Tipping out some of the contents onto a cloth, she began to methodically clean Beltran's wounds. Beltran hissed with pain when one particularly deep gash had to be cleansed more thoroughly than the others. Allen had also noted Mercia putting the diminutive crystal into a robe pocket. He recalled seeing a similar device during his time as a student of the Royal University of Higher Learning.

Ruins had been found deep within the vast forests of Asturia. Careful study revealed the age of the ruins far exceeded that of the creation of the Asturian Kingdom. Remnants of ancient technology unearthed at other ruins scattered throughout the expanse of Asturia indicated a high level of technological development. But where had the creators of such amazing technology disappeared to? Allen wasn't sure, but he sensed a connection between the ruins and the throng of robed individuals he now found himself in.

In all his years of serving the Asturian Crown, he had never seen at least to him, such outlandish people. Asturia was a well know centre of commerce and haven for the arts. People from every country came to Asturia, but Allen had never caught a glimpse of people like these before. Either they came from a part of Gaea not yet mapped or they were from somewhere else. Hitomi was proof that people from outside could travel to Gaea.

_Either these people are an ancient race or they are something I have never seen before. It is my duty as a Knight of Asturia to determine if they are a threat. _That thought surfaced as Allen watched the activities occurring within the shielded clearing. _If they are, I will take Hitomi back to Asturia with me._

Another healer knelt down beside Hitomi. She appeared to be scanning the teenager with a medical device. Noticing that she was under scrutiny, the healer halted her activity, gazing at Allen, a curious expression on her face. 'She will be fine Knight. Don't concern yourself. Our medical science is far above that which she would have received from the physicians of your home city.'

Their level of technology was far above that of Asturia, even of the fallen Zaibach Empire Dornkirk once ruled over. The Knight Caeli was determined to get those answers. Even though he hated to admit it the stranger accompanying Hitomi was correct; he would have to answer for the occurrences taking place within the depths of this forest. People did live out in the untamed places, some of which fell under his protection.

Being a highly trained Knight Caeli meant more than just possessing the ability to fight well. From the instance his mentor had accepted him as a student and initiating him into the ranks of the Asturian Knighthood, Allen had taken advantage of the opportunity. He was an exceptionally intelligent man, absorbing the knowledge presented to him by his tutors. He was conversant in many languages, but the language he could hear being spoken within the confines of this impromptu campsite was unlike any of those currently in use throughout the entirety of Gaea. Committing every detail, no matter how insignificant to memory, Allen decided to discover out all he could find about these enigmatic people. They were a mystery, one that could prove to be dangerous. Allen disliked mysteries, preferring to solve them as fast as possible.

Allen walked over to where Hitomi rested, still within the depths of unconsciousness. He sat down in the chair next to her cot, drawing his sword and resting the gleaming blade on his lap. 'I require answers from one of you. I am not leaving until I receive them.' His grip tightened upon the sword handle, his blue eyes reflecting his serious intentions.

Mercia seated herself down in a chair near Allen. 'I will give you those answers Allen Schezar. Send your men back to your fortress. Hitomi and you will be quite safe within the barrier I have ordered erected over this clearing.'

'If I do this, will you give me answers I ask for?' Allen sheathed his blade. His instincts were telling him to trust these people. If doing what the strange woman asked of him to obtain answers was required, he would do so.

Allen strode swiftly over to where Gaddes waited with a contingent of soldiers. As he opened his mouth to converse with his second in command, a reply was spoken from behind him.

'I will give you what answers I can.'


	14. Conversations Part 1

_**Rating: M for mature situations, language and violence.**_

_**Genre: Anime, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**_

_**Status: Work In Progress.**_

_**Chapter: 13.1.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori and Sunrise own the rights and characters of Escaflowne. I do claim ownership of all original characters, Rune Ships, plot devices etc. Sparkling Moon Phoenix 2012 ©.**_

_**Author's Note: since there is now a restriction against what can be uploaded under the 'M' rating, I'll be posting the proper version of this at MediaMiner. I have found a way to get around the uploading issue they currently have with their Document Manager. If anyone wants to know how to get around that glitch, just drop me a PM. Oops, forgot to mention my writer's ID at MM is Moonlight Phoenix.**_

_**Summary: It has been three years since Hitomi's journey to Gaea. Now eighteen years of age, she is once more plagued by disturbing visions and dark dreams. Somehow, she returns to Gaea and discovers that, this time, she has a destiny only she can fulfil. One that stems from the ancient past of a race called the Heliosians. Who once lived within the city of Atlantis with the Draconians. With the energy wave from the Fate Alteration Engine still cascading throughout the planet of Gaea, Hitomi must come to terms with her hidden, mystical heritage and save Gaea once more. A certain Knight Caeli pledged to serve Asturia, learns that by breaking a pledge of allegiance, a world can be saved. Allen/Hitomi pairing.**_

_**Chapter 13: Conversation Part 1**_

_**~:O:~**_

Muted whisperings rang out over the quiet conversation, even above the discordant thrum of the barrier erected over the woodland clearing. Gaddess had long since departed for the nearby fortress, with the contingent of soldiers following close behind. Allen, now with his sword once more in its scabbard, sat close by the slumbering Hitomi. Despite the reassurances of the one known as Mercia, Allen still felt uneasy leaving her under the care of the healers; hence his decision to stay with these enigmatic strangers. During his service to the Asturian Monarchy, he had never seen their like before. Until recently, Zaibach appeared to be the most technologically advanced country. These individuals far surpassed the technological level of Zaibach. The mobile fortresses of the formerly advanced Zaibach could hover at fixed points through the skies of Gaea, even fly through the use of levi-stones. The capability to shield the flying monstrocities was beyond the scientific level of knowledge known by the Sorcerers of Zaibach.

To the keen intellect of the Knight Caeli, the level of technological prowess shown by the group of people he now found himself in far surpassed that. He couldn't fathom or discern their motive for their presence within the borders of Asturia. With his own eyes Allen saw that certain individuals possessed powers unlike anything he had ever seen. Witnessing the healing of Hitomi and the young man who had accompanied her to this part of the forest proved that.

Shifting his tall frame in the chair, an object partially obscured by stalks of grass caught his attention. Using the northern most end of his scabbard, he flicked the item free from its hiding place. A pristine white feather, the outermost edges traced in gold, glittered under the spell-light emanating from the crystals placed around the circumference of the defensive barrier powered by the ship levitating above the woodland grove. The faint thrumming of the barrier

His eyes flicked across the clearing, to fixate upon the woman who had introduced herself as the leader of the group he now found himself in. Mercia who, at least to his way of looking at the situation, appeared to be the leader of this rather peculiar group of individuals. He would have to look for her to answer his questions. And those questions were many indeed.

The Knight Caeli found his internal musing interrupted by one of the women garbed in green robes thrusting a cup under his nose. Wordlessly he took the drinking vessel, taking a cautious sip of the liquid contents. A stifled burst of laughter rang out from the other side of the clearing.

Humour dancing in her eyes, Mercia regarded the Asturian Knight. 'Don't be so concerned. My people aren't in the habit of poisoning those under our protection. We also have our codes of honour.'

Her own cup dangling loosely from her fingers, Mercia sat down in an empty chair close to the bedside of the unconscious Hitomi. Reaching out, she brushed away errant strands of honey brown hair, a wistful smile on her lips. Allen noted the faraway expression she bore. The fact that a woman, who had never seen Hitomi before, would display such concern for his young friend intrigued him deeply. Gazing upwards, Mercia noticed the Knight Caeli regarding her, curiosity reflected within his blue eyes.

'You have many questions, Allen Schezar.' Mercia sat back in her chair. 'Ask them.'

'Why are you in the borders of Asturia?' Allen demanded sharply.

Mercia simply ignored the curt tone the question had been voiced in. 'My people and I are looking for something that was lost to us many years ago. We mean you no harm, Allen Schezar. Once we have found what we are seeking, we will leave in peace. Only one fact drew us to the Kingdom of Asturia; the young woman lying next to you.'

'Hitomi?' Subconsiously, Allen tightened his grip on his blade. 'Why would you be drawn to her?'

'Peace, Knight Caeli.' Mercia lifted one hand. 'Hitomi is extremely gifted. Her Soul Light called to us the instance she returned to Gaea. The bright presence of her powers filtered throughout the Gaean Lifestream. You have seen evidence of her unique talents for yourself, have you not?'

Deciding to reply to the question Mercia asked him, Allen relaxed his grip upon his sheathed weapon. 'I have. It was the combined will of Hitomi and Van Fanel that stopped the Destiny Wars.'

'My people were aware of this.' Mercia replied, sipping from her cup. 'Now that the Fate Alteration Engine has been erased from Gaea, my people have decided to break their self imposed exile. Something dark looms on the horizon, Knight Caeli. Only by finding that which was lost, can it be prevented. Until that time, my people and I shall continue to search.'

A rustle of fabric sounded from behind the Knight and Mage. A young woman, garbed in robes of white and silver, her long copper hair gleaming under the radiance of the light-orbs waltzing lazily near the upper reaches of the shield, knelt before Mercia, a small wooden box cradled in her hands. The two women conversed in quiet whispers momentarily. The younger female rose to her feet, the edge of her robe whispering over the grass. Mercia opened the chest. Reaching inside, she removed an object. Closing the lid, she placed the container on the ground next to her feet.

A rose gold and silver chain dangled from her fingertips, a small moonstone pendant affixed. Vacating her chair, Mercia gently lifted Hitomi, slipping the adornment over the head of the unconscious girl, tucking it underneath the tunic she was now garbed in. She carefully lowered the slumbering teenager back onto the makeshift pallet, pulling the coverlet more securely against her still frame.

'What did you give her?' Allen asked. Despite a faint sense of uneasiness still lingering within him, curiosity also began to emerge. Every detail of his encounter with these people would be meticulously noted in the report he would compile for King Aston.

'The pendant she now has identifies her as a Seer.' Reaching into her own clothing, the Mage looped a similar chain around her fingers. 'I have the same talent; but compared to Hitomi's Gift, mine is weaker. Her position amongst my people will be a high one. Those with the Sight are respected by all, for the work they do.'

'I will not be leaving Hitomi with you.' Allen stated.

Mercia rose to her feet, when a muffled groan interrupted them.


End file.
